Let My Heart Speak Louder Than My Head
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: "We're going to be separated by dorms" Rin frowned sadly. -Inspired by Charice "Louder"


**Summary:** _"We're going to be separated by dorms_" Rin frowned sadly.

**The Only Love For Soujiro Seta **

don't own

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru/Rin

**No beta**

A/N: Inspired by Charice "Louder"

"**Let my heart speak louder than my head"**

-Charice "Louder"

Big brown eyes stared at the sleeping face of her best friend, her secret lover. Her lips pressed together as her heart clenched, she wished they were lovers. Her best friend never noticed her together; it's only been the last 2 years that figured out her feelings for her best friend, Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed, she snuck into his room again, Sesshomaru never had many friends. When they be-friend each other their parents pushed their friendship together more. Rin's parents prayed that one day the demon boy would choose their daughter as his mate, that way they'll end up with more money they can never fathom.

Sesshomaru's parents just wanted them two to become friends. After Sesshomaru's birth mom and father split it was hard to get through to him. His step mom would usually feel at a lost. Though his birth mom was never a good example for she has the same anti-social attitude.

Although his birth mom has taken a special liking to Rin and she whole heartedly supported that Sesshomaru should make her into his mate. She'd love a loving daughter like Rin. But their efforts are useless for Sesshomaru, will never feel the same for Rin like she did for him.

She gave a sad silent sigh, they will be moving into their college dorms soon, since the girls and boys are separated. They both had different majors and this might be the last time they hang out with each other… like this.

Sesshomaru would most likely move on without her. She smiled sadly, Sesshomaru was a good catch, handsome, powerful, and smart and he could have anyone he wanted. Rin's eyes traced Sesshomaru soft features, his face was so guarded when he was awake but asleep, and he was like a cute puppy. Rin let out a stifled giggle.

His white eye lashes were curled upon his cheeks while his white hair was displayed beautifully on the pillow she never knew why Sesshomaru never tied his back at night. Rin always woke up with a bird's nest for hair.

Minutes ticked by, she could feel his soft breaths, her heart clenched again at the thought that she might really lose him.

'_No, I won't let that be'_ with determination and a moment of courage, she reached over and placed her lips over his. With only a moment hesitation, she pressed her lips against his own. Sparks exploded through her, fireworks burst through and her heart bumped violently.

She pulled back with a blushed covering her face. She gasped and drew back further, _'Oh no,'_ She gave a silent squeak and placed her hands over her month_ 'I can't believe I just did that!'_ She sat up quickly, her face red with a blush; she gave a goofy smile before turning around and moving off the bed.

But an arm stopped her. It curled around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. "Mar!" she squeaked out with wide eyes, she looked over her shoulder. There amber eyes stared back at her. Her blush escalated. "Se-sessho-!" She stumbled with her words.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement, he eased her back on the bed and pushed her down while he crawled over. He smiled down at her, "You took long enough" He teased as he leaned down and gave her a proper kiss.

Rin froze, the feelings were back, she closed her eyes as she squealed at the exceed feeling. She opened her eyes as Sesshomaru pulled back. She breathed in deep, "Sessho-maru? Does that mean…?"

He smirked again "Yes Rin, I would love to go out with you"

"Sesshomaru!" She said relief, though still blushing.

"Though I wouldn't let you go anyway"

"Uh?" She titled her head.

"Starting tomorrow, you are my roommate in my apartment" he uncharacteristically smiled.

"Apartment?! What about the dorms?"

He smirked "Would one of the richest sons in the world be placed in such an ordinary dorm?" he said smugly.

"Sesshomaru" Rin scowled.

_~Epilogue__: __Sesshomaru's POV_

The smell of alcohol stung my nose and made my eyes burn. It was just a small bottle, why did it affect me so much. I gave a small sniff before dipping the brush into purple paint. I dabbed it once before moving it to brush along the small surface. 1…2…3, brush strokes and a looked of satisfaction and repeated the process again.

I nodded as I half listened to my girlfriend's drabble, once she paused I asked her.

"Rin"

"Yes?" She replied blinking innocently.

"Why am I painting your nails?"

My question was answered by her giggles.

**~End**

"_Let my heart speak louder than my head"_

-Charice "Louder"

**A/N:** I love Charice! She is awesome and No, I did not watch "Glee," but I did see a clip of her on the show on youtube. And I love her son "Louder," I just wished that I became her fan when she was still over in the US.

**A/N:** And so it turns out that I wrote the epilogue before the other chapters, so it will be a 3-shot than the 1-shot I wanted to do but … yay for me! I get to write more Sesshomaru/Rin :D


End file.
